


Hunting

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Creepy Kefka, F/M, Pre-Canon, relatively sane Kefka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: It's just a game, one that Kefka Palazzo refuses to lose...





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> As oneshot, this scene is quite independent but If you want to link it with other oneshots posted here, this would take part shortly afte the one I wrote with Cid and Kefka titled Perfect n_nU (Since both oneshots are written following or exploring the same group of ideas)

_“This is intolerable!”_

He finally decided to open his mouth, gritting his teeth as a closed hand turned into a fist pounded a wall. His voice resonated throughout the metal structure, not too big to be considered a room, not too small to be considered a sophisticated cage neither. The young soldiers were unable to speak, all they were doing was with difficulty swallow saliva, being the sound that produced the air going out and entering his noises the only sound his superior could notice. They slowly moved away, making him a place to leave the cubicle occupied long time by the creature half Esper, half human, just the one they had to find immediately. However, after a while, the soldier of long and wavy blond hair tied in a low ponytail began to laugh, at first soft and powerless, looking down at the floor, covering part of his face with one gloved hand, mumbling something that the soldiers failed to identify until the laughter became something almost hysterical, uncontrollable like the laughter of a madman, one of the soldiers even felt the need to touch him and ask about his mental state, It wasn´t neccesary when the blond man gave them a long piece of cloth, ordering with apparent serenity recovered the next:

_“Bring out the dogs, tonight we go hunting.”_

Dogs, burly and fast of dark fur with glimpses brown while sniffing the relinquished possession to the cause, grunted, indicating They were more than ready to bring the creature to the group of soldiers despite the composition in which the labyrinthine laboratory had been conceived. Personally, the blond man doubted that his little prey had gone further in the sections that completed the vast laboratory, afterall, that place was the only place she could know. In fact, he didn´t need a very elaborated plan of capture, to send a soldier in each area would suffice. It was a matter of cornering her like the miserable little animal that she was until the scared and sobbing child came out. Smiling like a child, he ran the chosen zone by himself, dedicated to the preservation and control of the bodies of the Espers captured and studied some years ago, at the beginning of the megalomania of the Emperor. A megalomanía that many people were using in their own benefits. Standing in front of one of the great tubes containing the creatures behind glass floating in dense liquids of intense colors in the middle of darkness the strange soldier couldn´t help thinking of them and formulated thousands of twisted questions, questions that kept to himself, it was clear that to share them freely his privileges would be canceled one by one so he only liked to stop and look at them, They were truly important but in that moment for him she was much more important as the only one almost human. The only one to transform into the weapon the Emperor wanted so desperately.

“ _Sir, I´m glad to inform you We´ve already found her.”_

The voice of the breathless soldier announced, maybe unnecessarily so lively because part of the fault was of one of them that the hide and seek game of that night took place. He acknowledged after hitting the soldier who fell sitting in the floor Writhing of pain, that his attitude had bothered him. As the leader of the security forcé he was resposible in the laboratory and the rest of the factory what meant such accidents should not happen, even if they had easy solution.

 _“All right! So what are we waiting to meet the rest?”_ He felt like joking, shrugging with twisted smile and one golden eyebrow lifted.

Looking wherever she looked, being surrounded by soldiers Terra had indeed been found. The dogs that had facilitated the work were controlled by chains around their necks from which the soldiers were pulling to keep them at bay. Soon, listening to a couple of steps advancing to her position, the girl's big eyes changed their focus as Kefka positioned himself in front of her, breaking the circle that quickly returned to close with the aggregation of the one that guided him.

A few centimeters from her, the man of reduced stature compared to the rest knelt to get to her level with the same grace that a knight and using the gloveless hand slapped her roughly, her baby face following the movement of that hand due to the intensity. Blond curls hiding her face while turning, the same curls that were removed with opposite display of gentleness, taking in his hand her small jaw so that he could observe her face again while he dedicated her a few menacing words:

 _"Listen to me well, dollface, you will never go out on your own, I will never allow it."_ To that said, the next act was to cover her exposed body, a result of the fading of her magical and true form, merely protected by her hair of considerable length by wrapping her by his cloak, the soft fabric possessing an intense red tone. Standing up and grabbing her arm Kefka would add, looking around. __"I will personally take her to the place that corresponds to her."__

 


End file.
